In a solution according to the background art, a sensor is placed in a human mouth for X-ray imaging. This sensor is called an intraoral sensor. In conjunction with the intraoral sensor is located the sensor's electronics unit. An X-ray source is placed in an imaging position outside the mouth, where the X-ray source generates X-radiation at the imaging moment, the purpose of which is to meet the object being imaged and through it the intraoral sensor. The image data comprised in the X-radiation received by the intraoral sensor is usually transmitted via a wired connection from the intraoral sensor to the electronics unit.
However, in practice some of the X-radiation generated by the X-ray source radiates also elsewhere than to the intended area due, for example, to the magnitude of the X-ray cone of rays, diffuse radiation and inadequate positioning of the sensor. The patient is protected from this passing radiation by means of a protective garment placed around the neck, which contains material impenetrable to X-radiation, such as lead. It is important to protect at least the patient's critical organs, such as the thyroid which is located in the neck.
FIGS. 1 and 2, as well as FIG. 3, show a prior art solution, where an electronics unit 108 in wired connection 104 with an intraoral sensor 102 is located separate from the protective garment 113, typically at least at a distance of a few meters from the intraoral sensor and protective garment, for example on a table in the vicinity of a computer. As a result, there is a relatively long wired connection between the intraoral sensor and the electronics unit, which causes, for example, a risk of tripping and of injury to the person tripping over. When tripping over, the electronics unit may fall on the floor and be damaged.
Since the electronics unit is located separate from the protective garment and is unprotected from radiation, another disadvantage is the electronics unit being subjected to diffuse radiation, which may result in an increase in noise deteriorating the quality of the image data and causing premature damage to the electronics unit.